oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Valliur
Classification Mammal Species Rank Class A-Formed the IGPA, has advanced technology, and is rumored to be on of the most ancient races still alive in Eden. Their population is low for a Class A rank, but their incredibly high influence more then makes up for it. Appearance and Biology Valliur are tall and slender, grey skinned humanoids. They have six long fingers per hand yet only three toed feet. Their necks are long, which leads up to slightly thin, rectangular heads that are longer then they are wide. There are four slits running along the upper portion of their head, two on each side running parallel. Below these slits are four small eyes, a slender nose that doesn't stick out very far, and thin lips. They don't have any hair; not even the women. Due to the males being both slender and graceful, there's not much visual differences between the two genders. Valliur women have much smaller chests then most races, being just large enough to fulfill their basic purpose. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging Valliur have very long lifespans, some claiming to be over 800 years old. Most live to be around 600 years old. To be considered an adult, Valliur have to be at least 100 years old, although they reach physical maturity at 30. Due do having somewhat tight skin, the Valliur don't show wrinkles much as they age, so can go to about 400 before you can start telling that they're really old. Neck problems are very common in elderly Valliur, so you can tell how old they are by how much their neck's slouch over better then you can tell from wrinkles. Valliur women don't get pregnant very often, and when they do they're pregnant for around a year and a half, although they luckily don't get as large of midsections for all that time (their slender frame wouldn't be able to support very large bellies). Twins are incredibly rare among Valliur. Language Their language has become the official language of the IGPA, which all members must know at least the basic phrases for. This is mostly enforced in the military, where a lot of things uses Vallirian (the name of their language) rather then printing off every single language of every single race (although it does usually cover the major races). Vallirian sounds soft and graceful, almost like a song, although it's quite basic and easy to understand. Personality Valliur are often times very serene and respectful. They almost never loose their composure even in the toughest of scenarios, which is one of the reasons why they are often among the greatest admirals in the IGPA. While they are very intelligent, they always like to include the opinions of others and are very good listeners. They enjoy solving problems diplomatically, although they aren't exactly what could be considered pacifists. Technology/Weaponry The Valliur have a lot of robotics, gravity manipulation devices, and particle beam weaponry. They have a vast understanding of most avaliable technology, even if their race isn't using that technology for favor of their own. They're smart enough to create completely lifelike robots, although they've choosen to have more abstract and graceful looking robotics that dont have emotion of their own. These robots can often float around, and can be used from anything from construction work to war. In fact, most of the Valliur military is made up of robots, besides those in command or on ships. Their weapons are usually heavy and powerful with slow rates of fire, and the Valliur prefer not getting into a situation where they would be fighting face to face. Trivia *Most captains and admirals in the IGPA are Valliur. Almost no Valliur are foot soldiers. Category:Race